The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia caerula and referred to by the name ‘Nemrowhi’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Auckland, New Zealand. The objective of the program is to create new compact Nemesia cultivars with numerous flowers and unique flower colors.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor of a proprietary Nemesia caerula selection identified as code number 651/07, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Nemesia caerula selection identified as code number 682/01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent on Oct. 5, 1999. The cultivar Nemrowhi was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Auckland, New Zealand on Apr. 2, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Auckland, New Zealand since April, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.